Hogwarts Mystery Solved
by WolfsbaneKnight
Summary: My take on the end of the mobile game 'Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'. The player and his friends enter the final cursed vault and are confronted with 'R'.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter universe, which are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of these characters nor the locations such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, etc. that are Rowling's creations. This work also includes Pokémon, which belong to the Pokémon Company, and I again claim no ownership of these characters.

I thank both Rowling and the Pokémon Company for the universes they have created that allows me to do something like this for my own entertainment and, hopefully, the entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, today I'm doing something a little bit different. I recently made a joke on twitter about how the plot of 'Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery' would go, and that gave me a little idea for the finale and so this short story is the result of that. It's all just a bit of fun, hopefully if you've played 'Hogwarts Mystery' you'll get a few laughs out of it, or even if you haven't played it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and without further ado, here we go.

* * *

Standing in the centre of the deep well, surrounded by a group of his closest friends throughout his years at Hogwarts - Rowan, Ben, Penny, Tulip, Tonks, Barnaby, Andre, Charlie, Talbott, Liz, and Merula - as well as the experienced auror Alistor 'Mad Eye' Moody, he looked up to where the opening to the well stretched high above them, a tiny pinprick of light far above.

They were heading towards the final vault, the last one that would surely allow him to finally be able to bring his brother home and thwart the plans of the mysterious organisation 'R', and with their time at Hogwarts coming to an end this was their chance to find out what was waiting inside.

"God it stinks in here," said Tulip, stroking her chin interestedly as though receiving some inspiration. "I wonder if I can improve the smell of my dung bombs."

"I don't like it," whispered Ben. "Who knows what's down here."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," said Tonks. "It's like being an auror."

"Or a criminal," muttered Merula.

"Enough of this," Moody grunted and he began to walk off, disappearing into an unnoticed hole in the stone wall, indistinguishable in the darkness, though Moody seemed to notice it easily. "Come on, it can't be far. Let's go."

The group of students followed the grizzled auror, walking along the long and dingy passageway two by two, with the player finding himself drawn to the head of the group in front of his friends, just off the shoulder of Moody.

Eventually they reached the end of the passage, a wooden door blocking their path, and as they came to a stop, the splash of their footsteps in the shallow water fading, they could hear movement inside.

A padlock was lying broken on the ground. The corner of Moody's lips curled. He reached for the handle.

"Ah ha!" He cried, hammering the door open and stepping through triumphantly into the chamber along. "Here you are. Constant Vigilance!" Quickly the group funnelled in after him.

They had found the vault alright. The circular room was just like the others, with a tall stone pillar sitting in the centre. And there was already someone there. Two people.

"Rakepick," Merula scowled, her hands clenching into fists.

"Jacob?" Said the player.

Rakepick and Jacob looked at them in shock, having instinctively turned and jumped at the door banging open and Moody's shout. Both looked incredibly guilty.

"Shit," murmured Jacob.

"What's going on? Are we dreaming?" Asked Barnaby.

"We can't be, all my dreams have dragons in them," said Charlie, then he smiled. "Hey, maybe we will see a dragon."

"Please don't," quavered Ben.

The player focused on his brother.

"What are you doing?" He wondered, stepping forward in front of Moody. He frowned. "Are you helping Rakepick?"

Jacob seemed hesitant.

"Now, listen here, it's not all as it seems," he tried to assure, clearly thinking fast. "You see, Rakepick, eh, was actually on our side all along." He grinned hopefully.

Rakepick sighed.

"Oh, forget it," she said, a thoroughly bored look on her face. She stepped forward, hand on hip. "We're almost finished. Who cares. It's time to drop the act." And with that she whipped off her disguise, tossing away her wig and clothes to reveal her true self, an unfamiliar woman with long, slicked red hair, dressed in a uniform with a blazing red R on her chest. "Prepare for trouble!"

Proudly Jacob stepped forward beside her and did the same, showing himself to be a blue haired man, also wearing a uniform with an R on it. "And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

They posed.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Suddenly Moody leapt forward, doing an acrobatic flip to land directly between the two imposters, and he turned to face the group as he whipped away his trench coat to reveal himself to be a small, pale, feline creature with a gold medallion on his forehead, standing on top of an undistinguishable large blue blob with a set of screwed up eyes and a mouth.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

The imposters stood there, holding their pose, and the schoolchildren stared.

Eventually someone spoke up.

"Is that a cat?" Asked Barnaby, looking confused. "I thought I knew all the magical creatures."

"Maybe it's not magical," suggested Liz, looking intrigued.

"Then why can it talk?" Asked Barnaby quizzically.

Meowth looked outraged.

"Hey, don't judge nobody for being able to talk, it's ain't easy ya know!" He sniffed. "You don't know what I've been through." He wiped at his eyes.

"That's right," said James supportively, nodding to his friend. "You tell them Meowth."

Across from them Merula rolled her eyes.

"Great," she sighed. "So it's a cat with a backstory."

Meowth scowled. "Hey!"

"You don't have to be so prissy," insulted Merula.

"You're one to talk," said Jessie, looking down on Merula with a smirk. Merula ducked her head in shame. Jessie laughed. "Always the same. Just a twerp like the rest of them."

The player was struggling to understand.

"Wait, I don't understand," he said, turning to James in confusion. "Have you been pretending to be my brother?"

"Mm-hm," James nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"For how long?"

"Oh, since birth," James said unconcernedly. "I'm a very good actor. I don't get many opportunities to show off my range, but this mission needed a man of my incredible skills. I'll miss the character." He sniffed. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, you did well," she scowled. "But don't we have a job to do."

"Right," agreed Meowth. "It's time to get this weapon back to the boss. We just need to give him the message so he can open the trans dimensional portal and get all of us back home."

"Wait, trans dimensional portal?" Rowan asked, getting excited. "Are you from another dimension?"

"Well duh," said Jessie, making a face. "Where did you think we were from?"

"We travelled over from our world to retrieve something for the boss," James told them cheerfully. "And now that we have it Team Rocket will be able to rule the world."

"And we'll be celebrated as the heroes who made it all possible," said Jessie, stars in her eyes. Then she turned a serious expression on Meowth. "So make the call, Meowth."

"Got it," said Meowth, and he held up a phone in the air above his head.

The player made a quick decision. He drew his wand to the right and down, and then down towards the left.

"Reducto!"

His spell zoomed across the vault and struck the phone, causing it to explode into millions of tiny fragments.

Jessie, James and Meowth stared at it, eyes wide.

"What…?" Murmured Jessie.

"Oh no," moaned James, hands on his head.

"You twerp!" Meowth yelled. "You blew up our communications! Now the boss will never know when to get us! We're trapped here! All our dreams are ruined! I've had it! Get a taste of my Fury Swipes!" And he crouched down on all fours on Wobbuffet's head and sprang forward, claws bared.

"Diffindo!" The player sent a curse towards the Pokémon, which Meowth dodged, and the cat Pokémon swiped his claws aggressively at the player's face.

"Ah!" Cried the player, staggering back in agony. Shaking himself he quickly straightened up again, pointing his wand towards where Meowth had fallen and blasting him back. "Depulso!"

Meowth recovered quickly.

"Oh, I'll get you Twerp," he growled and he sprang forward again. Before the player could dodge Meowth had run all the way across towards him and had gone straight into the player's chest, knocking him off his feet.

The player fell to the floor with a heavy thump, his head smacking back against the stone ground, and his vision went black.

A moment late he found that he could see again. He blinked, looking up to see Penny kneeling over him, a potion in her hand.

"Drink this," she told him, handing him the potion. "It'll help you recover so you can have another go." The player accepted the potion, gulping it down. Immediately he felt a lot better. He stood up.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Meowth complained. "Why does he get a re-do?"

"Because I'm the hero," the player proclaimed boldly. "I'm destined to win." Meowth growled.

"We'll see about that," he spat and he jumped forward.

"Depulso!" The player cried and the spell caught Meowth in the chest, knocking him backwards. He scurried to his feet. "Reducto!"

Meowth jumped aside, manoeuvring around the attack and charging towards him.

"Fury Swipes!" He shouted and the player flinched back as the sharp claws threatened to rake over him.

"Quick, throw a dung bomb!" Tulip called and the player's hand fell on his pocket. He pulled out the dung bomb and tossed it forward, hitting the ground at Meowth's feet before he could attack.

"Ah!" Meowth cried, his paws going over his face. "My nose! I can't feel my noise! Someone help me! Ah!" Tears were beginning to run from his eyes.

"Incendio!" The player shouted and Meowth's eyes opened wide just before him, and the gas that had built up around him, caught fire. He screamed, clasping his backside and hopping uncontrollably as his tail caught ablaze.

"Stupefy!"

With an upward flick motion the player struck Meowth with the stunning spell, stopping the cat-like Pokémon in its tracks, and Meowth toppled over on the spot and fell still.

"Meowth!" Cried James in shock. Jessie scowled.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," she told them. "Wobbuffet, go!" The big blue punching bag raised a hand in salute, before shuffling forward into position without concern and bracing itself.

Suddenly all of the player's friends decided they were going to try and help, casting spells at the Pokémon, but as they drew near Wobbuffet started to glow. Each of the spells hit his punching bag body only to be reflected back, pin-balling off the walls and ceiling as everyone ducked for cover.

Looking around the player thought hard. Remembering a spell he'd learned earlier that year, one that had never seemed like it was ever going to be useful for him to know, he came up with a plan. He straightened up and pointed his wand forward.

"Portus Dimensio!"

The Dimension Portal Charm burst from his wand and a large, blue circle started to grow as it flew straight towards Team Rocket, who only had time to look on at their fate with wide eyes as they grasped each other in fright.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They cried.

And just like that they disappeared. The portal faded and the vault became quiet. With the player's friends standing behind him he turned to face them.

"Thank god that they're gone," said Andre. "Their fashion sense was painful." He smiled.

"That was very brave of you, Player," said Ben, a slight note of awe in his voice.

"I'm impressed you were able to use that spell," said Rowan, looking proud. "It must have been all that time studying."

"And I'm hoping you can teach me it," said Tonks. "It should be useful for my career as an auror."

The player turned his back, facing the column in the vault.

"I wonder what is here," he said. "This is the last vault."

"Team Rocket said it was some kind of weapon," said Tulip. "It's probably a lot more dangerous than my dung bombs." She laughed.

"I bet it's a powerful magical creature," said Charlie excitedly. "I bet it's a dragon."

"Maybe we shouldn't open it," said Ben uncertainly. "If it is a dragon…"

Slowly the player approached the pillar, placing a hand upon it.

Suddenly the pillar started to break apart. The pieces floated untethered into the air to reveal a creature of some sort with purplish skin, curled up into a ball. As the pillar opened so too did the creature's eyes and it steadily unfurled to stand on its own two feet, towering over them in a humanoid form.

"So it is you who has rescued me," said the creature, using his mind to communicate with a rich, deep, masculine voice. "Thank you."

The group stood there, watching.

"I am Mewtwo," the creature explained. "I was created by Team Rocket to be a weapon, so I fled to another dimension to escape. I heard they had followed me here so I hid myself away under protections I knew those fools would never beat. But now you have returned them to their own world. And I must now ask you to transfer me back, too. It is time that I fight for my freedom."

Not understanding anything that was going on with this weird purple cat creature the player raised his wand and uttered the Dimension Portal spell again. A portal exited his wand and flew towards Mewtwo, enveloping his form, and a moment later the Pokémon was gone.

The player turned to the others.

"Great work, Player," said Penny excitedly. "You found the final vault and freed Mewtwo."

"It's a pity about your brother," Charlie admitted.

"It doesn't matter," said the player. "So long as I have my friends." They all smiled, then laughed.

"I'm really glad we were able to do this, we probably saved the universe," said Rowan proudly. He hesitated. "Does anybody know how to get out of here?"

Suddenly from the darkness Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore," said the player. "How did you find us?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"With the help of a friend," he said mysteriously. Suddenly Talbott stepped in from the background behind him.

"Of course," said the player, excited as he realised what must have happened. "Talbott was able to fly out of here in his animagus form and find you."

"Yes, he is a very talented unregistered animagus," Dumbledore agreed cheerfully. "And I'm certainly glad you've saved the universe since I was so late in arriving."

"I'd say you were fashionably late," said Andre.

"Perhaps," smiled Dumbledore. "But while I'm glad you were successful I must remind you, Player, that I said if you continue to search for the cursed vaults then I would have no choice but to expel you."

The player gasped.

"So, naturally, I am awarding two hundred points to your house," said Dumbledore, smiling brightly. "Now everyone hold on to this sock I've been carrying around in my pocket and it will take us back to the castle."

Everyone reached forward to touch the sock without question.

"Portus," said Dumbledore, and they all disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed since this is all just a bit of fun. I do have some ideas for more I could do with this but, in true Hogwarts Mystery fashion, I need to take time to recharge my energy before I do anything else.

Hope everything was great, leave a Review to tell me what you thought, and follow me on Twitter for updates.


End file.
